


Jealousy

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askHI! So can I ask you to write about if Merlin's girlfriend had to sleep with a target or something like that? Only if you feel comfortable of course. :)





	Jealousy

Merlin turned off the visual but had to keep the coms open just in case something went wrong. And the sounds of your moans were eating him alive. He wanted to be the one make you do rose noises no some sleazy asshole who liked to play with heavy artillery.  
You were supposed to seduce the target and put a tracking virus into his computer. The unpleasant part of that was you had to sleep with him to gain his trust. And Merlin hated every millisecond of it. And the fact that made it worse was the two of you hadn’t had sex in over three weeks because of work.  
So he had to sit through the entire hour and sixteen minutes of another man having sex with his girlfriend of three years. He wouldn’t say he was jealous, but deep down he knew he was.  
That you allowed someone else to touch you like he did when the two of you made love. That you were kissing someone else and not him. The face you were moaning someone else’s name. It had him livid.

The mission was a success and went according to plan. You left before the target noticed anything unusual, saying you had work in the morning. Which wasn’t a lie. But once you got home to your shared apartment, you found Merlin waiting for you. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and sleep pants. He was also very agitated and extremely horny.  
This was evident in the bruising kiss that he gave you instead of a greeting.  
Pushing you against a wall, Merlin grabs your thighs and wraps you legs around his waist, making you willing my wrap your arms around his neck for support.  
You break away from the kiss. “What in the world are you doing Hamish?” You ask, puzzled by this aggressive behavior.  
“I need you.” He breathes into your hair, rutting himself against your crotch. He was half hard and begging for more friction. “I need to touch you and make you mine.”  
“Hamish what are you talking about?” You asked  
“I can’t stand knowing that he had his hands on you. That he made you feel good. That I couldn’t.” His head now in the crook of your neck leaving marks where ever he went, not caring if they would show later.  
“Wait is that what this is about?” You cup his face in your hands and press your foreheads together. “Hamish. The love of my life. That man couldn’t make me feel good even if he were the best sex expert in the world.” You kiss him gently on the lips. “Only you can do you. Only you can make me feel good. And you know I love only you.” You reassure.  
“I know. I just couldn’t stand is when you moaned his name instead of mine.” Merlin sighs.  
“Then make me” you purr with a sly smile on your lips.  
Merlin gave you a look of surprise that quickly changed into lust. The two of you didn’t get much sleep that night.


End file.
